Harry And Hermione's Third Year
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Hermione, daughter of Hecate, and Harry, son of Hades come back for their third year. They must protect themselves from Sirius Black, who wants Harry dead, a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover and sequel to Hermione, Daughter of Hecate.
1. Letters To Camp

Title: Hermione and Harry's Third Year

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione, daughter of Hecate, and Harry, son of Hades come back for their third year. They must protect themselves from Sirius Black, who wants Harry dead, a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover and sequel to Hermione, Daughter of Hecate.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 1: Letters To Camp

It was another day at Camp Half-blood and personally Hermione was glad that she was having some time off. She, Harry, and Neville had just come back from a quest to get Hecate's wand and she was dead tired. Lou Ellen was busy working on something at her bunk and didn't look up when Hermione got out of bed.

"I'm going to see Harry," Hermione told her.

She nodded and Hermione left the cabin.

Hermione knew that her boyfriend was busy practicing with Annabeth and sure enough he was there when she arrived. Annabeth had just knocked him to the ground, holding a sword at his throat. Hermione laughed when she saw the look on Harry's face.

"Why are you laughing at him?" Severus asked her.

"Because of how many times that she's defeated him," Hermione answered.

"Still not fair," he said.

"I know," she said and then Harry got off to get rid of his sweat.

"Gods, you would think that she would let up when I lost my sword," Harry said.

"I hope not the one that Hades gave you," Hermione said to him.

Harry laughed and said, "I'm not that stupid."

"Good," Hermione said and then Harry headed for the showers to get washed up.

"Your letters should be arriving," Severus told her.

"Dumbledore told you, didn't he," Hermione said.

"No, I know they arrive around this time," Severus answered.

And no sooner had he said that but several owls came through and dropped a letter at Hermione's feet. She noticed that it was fatter than normal.

"Hogsmead permission form," Severus told her.

Hermione got excited at once but when Harry came back he had a sour look on his face. His form was damp but not enough to where Hermione couldn't tell what it was.

"I'm not going to be allowed to go," he said.

"And why?" Hermione asked.

"Parent or guardian," he said.

"Idiot, who's your dad," Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, forgot."

Both Hermione and Severus groaned.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, wanted to give you something. I will update soon. Also, I will be working on this story through most of next month so that you don't have to wait so long for a chapter.


	2. News

Title: Hermione and Harry's Third Year

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione, daughter of Hecate, and Harry, son of Hades come back for their third year. They must protect themselves from Sirius Black, who wants Harry dead, a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover and sequel to Hermione, Daughter of Hecate.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 2: News

The summer was slowly coming to an end and that meant that everyone that was going to Hogwarts had to go back. Hermione wasn't exactly looking forward to this, not after what had happened last year.

"It's going to be alright," Draco said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it," she said, "Last year was an absolute nightmare."

"I agree with that," Draco said, "Gods, I hope we don't have another year like last year. I would love to put that away as a horrible nightmare."

Hermione nodded and then Chiron called for all to come to The Big House. Hermione had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to like it.

"Harry Potter is being targeted by Sirius Black," Chiron told them.

"What! Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you happen to be a demigod," Chiron answered.

"So much for Black being open-minded," Severus said, a look of disgust on his face.

"Who told you this?" Harry asked.

"Albus," Chiron said.

"Oh great, and I thought that our year was going to be normal," Hermione groaned, "I'm really starting to reconsider living."

"So Black is blaming Harry for something."

"I think it's more like that he thinks that by getting rid of you things will go back to normal," Chiron said.

"So what are we going to do?" Draco asked.

"Albus has banned Black from coming onto the grounds," Chiron said, "But he's afraid that Black might know a way in."

"Yeah, that might be a problem," Hermione said, "But we'll protect Harry from him."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Ooh the lovebirds are looking at each other," Travis said.

"Oh shut up," Harry snapped, but everyone laughed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer.


	3. Returning To Diagon Alley

Title: Hermione and Harry's Third Year

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione, daughter of Hecate, and Harry, son of Hades come back for their third year. They must protect themselves from Sirius Black, who wants Harry dead, a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover and sequel to Hermione, Daughter of Hecate.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3: Retuning To Diagon Alley

Even with this bit of news nothing could spoil Hermione mood about returning back to Hogwarts. True, she worried about Harry…a lot. Harry told her not to worry, as Dumbledore would protect him from anything that Sirius Black might consider doing.

"So who's going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Draco asked.

"I think that Lupin is doing it," Harry said.

"Great, just great," he said.

"And what's wrong with Lupin?"

"Nothing, except that he's friends with Black," Draco said.

"Oh Lupin isn't bad," Harry told him. "It's Black that's bad."

"Whatever you say," Draco said.

When we got back to London we all took rooms in the Leaky Cauldron. Our letters were waiting on us and Hermione was pleased to see that she was getting everything. She knew that Harry and the others would make some sort of comment. The next morning they all went to get their things, Neville trailing behind due to jet lag.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah," Neville said, "But I'm so glad that I don't have to get on one of those things until next year."

"I agree," Harry said.

True to what Hermione thought they all did make a comment when they saw how many subjects she was taking. Even Severus had a comment to make.

"What are you taking Muggle Studies for," Severus asked, "You know all about muggles."

"Well I think that it would be interesting to study them from a Wizarding point-of-view."

"Do you plan to sleep at all this year?" Draco asked her.

Hermione hit him in the arm.

"Ow, I've been hurt by the evil cousin," he moaned.

"Oh I didn't hit you that hard," Hermione hissed.

"But you could of."

"Draco, I think that you'll survive," Severus told him.

"I'm still going to see Madam Pomfrey."

"I think Draco is a cry baby," Harry said.

Draco stuck his tongue out at him.

"Very mature," Severus said and then he went back to his book.

When everyone was done shopping they all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, Severus headed back to Hogwarts. Hermione, meanwhile, sat down and read her book for Transfiguration. Hermione had a funny feeling that this year was not going to be normal, even with Sirius Black and his death threat hanging in the air. On September 1st everyone got up and took the bus to Kings Cross. Draco thought it would be fun to go by mortal means.

"Trust Draco to think that this is fun," Hermione said.

"Better than the other way," Draco told her.

When they arrived at Kings Cross Hermione was surprise to find Remus standing there. He motioned them over and Hermione was glad that someone that they knew was here.

"Good timing," Remus said, "Dumbledore asked me to come on the train, since Sirius is after Harry's blood."

"Don't remind me," Harry said.

"Don't worry, Harry, we'll make sure that he doesn't come near you," Luna said.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Well let's get on the train," Remus told them and one by one they vanished.

The Hogwarts Express was waiting on them, but the platform wasn't filled with witches and wizards. There were some families but not much. Most likely due to the spell that was cast last term.

"Gods, I've never seen it so empty," Draco said.

"I'm not sorry for what I did," Hermione told him.

"Not saying that you should be," Neville said, "Come on, at least we'll get a descent compartment."

When they got on the train they loaded their trunks into one of two compartments and then parted ways. Hermione stayed with her boyfriend while Neville and Luna stayed with Draco. The three of them knew that Harry and Hermione wanted to be alone.

"Glad no one is coming in here," Hermione said.

"Um, glad to," Harry said and he nipped at Hermione's ear, making her moan.

"Could you hold it down," Remus demanded, "Or I'm coming in there."

"Great, I forgot that Remus is a werewolf," Harry said.

Hermione laughed and then cast a silencing charm over the compartment.

"I don't think that Remus will be bothering us," Hermione told him and for the whole trip she was right.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I think that Sirius Black coming after Harry is so stupid," Draco said, "Why can't he accept the fact that Harry's a demigod."

"He doesn't want to," Remus said, "He wants Harry to be normal but he'll never be."

The train slowly came to a stop and then stopped. Everyone had changed and so Remus got up to get Harry and Hermione. He knocked on the door and then waited.

"Coming," Hermione called out.

"You two better be changed," Remus called out, "And I better not smell sex on you two or I'm going to Severus."

The door opened and both Harry and Hermione came out, both in their robes.

"The train has arrived," he told them.

"Thanks," Hermione said and they joined the others that were coming out.

Remus shook his head, thinking that he was still going to go to Severus about this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I put a lime in this story, since Harry and Hermione are dating.


	4. The Feast

Title: Hermione and Harry's Third Year

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione, daughter of Hecate, and Harry, son of Hades come back for their third year. They must protect themselves from Sirius Black, who wants Harry dead, a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover and sequel to Hermione, Daughter of Hecate.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 4: The Feast

Harry and the others took the carriages up to the school, which had a different feel to it. The carriages went past the winged boars and entered the school grounds. When the carriage stopped everyone got off and headed into the entrance hall, then the Great Hall.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall called out.

"Yes," Hermione said, turning around.

"I need a word with you, in my office," she told her.

"I'll see you later, Hermione," Harry told her and he went and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione turned and followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

A couple of minutes later she was setting down in-front of her Head of House. She wondered why she had been called, but she knew that she would find out soon.

"I've told the Ministry that you requested to take extra classes," she said, "I'm going to give you a Time Turner so that you can take those classes. I want you to be warned that you must not be seen by anyone, or there will be trouble."

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione said, relieved that it wasn't due to what her and Harry had done in the compartment.

McGonagall handed her the time turner and she placed it under her robes.

"And I better not hear that your using it to break the rules," she added.

"I promise you that I won't," Hermione said.

"Good, now why don't we head down to the feast as I'm sure the sorting is over," McGonagall said and the both of them left her office.

True to what McGonagall said, the sorting was over. She sat down next to Harry, across from Neville. She placed her hand in Harry's and then turned to see what the Headmaster was doing. She saw him standing up and then he spoke.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts," he told them, "As such we have two new teachers to add to our ranks this year. First: Professor Remus Lupin has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Several students clapped when he stood up but not many.

"And next," Dumbledore said, "At the end of last term Professor Kettleburn decided to retire, to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. His place will be filled by none other than our own Rebus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job along with his gamekeeper duties."

Hagrid stood up, almost knocking the table over. Harry, Hermione, and the others clapped as he bowed. When he sat down Dumbledore said, "Well let the feast begin."

And the food appeared, along with a large fire.

The demigods got up and offered their bit of food to their different godly parent. As Hermione passed Snape grabbed her and said, "We will talk this Saturday about your 'behavior' on the Hogwarts Express with my brother."

Oh just great, Remus figured it out.

When Hermione sat down Harry looked upset. Though she guess that Snape had become overly protective of Harry since he found out that Harry was his brother. Hermione thought the whole thing sucked.

"I can't believe that he's acting like this," Harry said.

"Yeah, big brother is annoying," Hermione told him.

"Don't worry, I'll find a place where we won't be-."

"Do you mind," Neville asked, "I'm trying to eat here."

"Sorry," both Harry and Hermione said that the same time.

"Thanks," Neville said and he went back to his food.

When the feast was over the new students were sent on their way and Harry and the others soon followed. Both of them held hands as they walked out, not even noticing the disapproving look on Snape's face.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm not a fan of this," Severus told Remus.

"I agree," Remus said, "Sirius Black is determined to ruin anything for Harry. But I also don't like the idea that they are together like that. I know that I can't control what a son of Hades and a daughter of Hecate does, but still."

"I agree," Severus said, "And I'm going to have a talk with Miss Granger on Saturday."

"Do you think it will work?" Remus asked.

"Gods, I hope so."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning term started and it was first Divination. Hermione had chosen the class because she was good at seeing things and Chiron thought that Professor Trelawney might be able to help her. Hermione doubted that, but she was willing to give it a shot.

"So what do you have?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Ancient Studies," Harry answered, "And later on I have Earth Magic."

"I didn't know that you could take Earth Magic," Hermione said. "I want that!"

"I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about allowing you to go," Harry said to her.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

When they were done eating Harry headed to Ancient Studies while Hermione headed to Divination. As he turned the corner he saw a shadow. It flowed and then something came out of it. His father!

"Hello, Harry," Hades said.

"Hello, father," Harry said.

"I need a word with you," Hades told him.

Harry knew better than to argue with his father, so he allowed himself to be taken.

Hades and Harry arrived in the Underworld and Hades sat down on his throne. Harry saw him looking at him and wondered what was going on.

"I'm worried about this mortal trying to kill you, Sirius Black."

"I agree, father," Harry said, "But I was told that he won't be allowed to come onto the grounds."

"You know that he'll find a way," Hades told him. "I'm also worried about the protections around the school."

"That's been taken care of, I think."

"Don't ever think that anything has been taken care of," Hades warned him. "Things don't happen to demigods without something being behind it."

"I'll watch my back," Harry told him.

"Good, and about your girlfriend," Hades said.

Harry groaned and Hades laughed. It was a high, cold laugh, that would make most people run but Harry was use to it.

"My brother is going to be talking to Hermione about what happened on the train," Harry told him.

"He's just overly protective, that's all," Hades told him, "Don't hate him for that."

"I don't hate him for that, it's just embarrassing," Harry told him.

"I know," Hades said. "You may leave."

"Thanks," Harry said and then he shadowed out.

Harry ended up missing Ancient Studies but he did get to Transfiguration on-time. Professor McGonagall was talking about Animagi, or wizards that could change into animals at will. Harry wrote all his notes down in Ancient Greek, a language that he finally mastered. When the bell rang Harry and Hermione joined the others.

"So what happened, Harry?" Hermione asked, "I sensed you leaving."

"Dad showed up," Harry told her, "He wanted to talk to me about Sirius."

"I know, I'm worried that he's going to attack you," Hermione told him.

"I know, but dad said that he might find another way to get into the castle," Harry told her.

"We have to be ready," Neville said.

"That, I totally agree with."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well another chapter finished. I hope that you enjoyed it and I'm off to write another one.


	5. First Monster Attack Of The Year

Title: Hermione and Harry's Third Year

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione, daughter of Hecate, and Harry, son of Hades come back for their third year. They must protect themselves from Sirius Black, who wants Harry dead, a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover and sequel to Hermione, Daughter of Hecate.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and commenting on my story. Your all great!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5: First Monster Attack Of The Year

Harry sat down at the Slytherin table along with Hermione and Neville. Neville was busy working on something that smelled like Demeter. Giving offering to Hades, he told them that his dad said that Snape was just worried about him.

"I don't see why my cousin has to worry about me," Hermione said.

"Dad said that he didn't mean it."

Hermione glared at Harry.

When they were done eating Hermione and Neville went to Care of Magical Creatures and Harry went to Earth Magic. The class sounded like fun and the Professor seem to know what she was doing. Harry drew from the power of the earth and felt a stone pop out of the ground.

"Very good, Mr. Potter," she said.

"Thanks," Harry said, feeling pleased with himself.

Harry thought that the lesson would continue without any problems. He should of known, by now, that would never be the case. Suddenly the ground opened and two things came crawling out from the space. They hissed at him and the few students that were in Harry's year ran for their lives.

"Oh just great," Harry said.

"Die, demigod," one of them hissed, "Revenge for Medusa."

"I didn't even kill Medusa," Harry told them.

"No matter," it said, finally coming through, "All demigods must die!"

Harry twisted his ring and it became a long sword.

"The little hero is armed," said the second.

"I don't care, Stheno," said the first, "He won't be able to defeat us."

"Want to bet," Harry stated.

They lunged at him and Harry shadowed away from them, appearing few feet from where they were. The first one attacked him and he sliced through them, the monster turning to dust.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER," Stheno snarled, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

She came at him and Harry was able to defeat it. Harry thanked his father for protecting him and then returned his sword back into a ring.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Why didn't you get your brother to help," Hermione asked when Harry told them what had happened.

"I wasn't about to draw my brother away from class," Harry told her, "I took care of them, no worries."

"Let's hope that nothing else happens," Neville said.

"Like what?"

"Like more monsters," Neville answered. "I also think that we need to tell Dumbledore what happened."

"I agree," Hermione said, "And find out why the magical protection isn't working."

Everyone nodded in agreement and so they headed for the Headmaster's office.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111

"I've talked to father and he said that the protection that was placed isn't good enough," Severus told Dumbledore. "I sensed monsters on the grounds!"

"I'm worried about this, Severus," Dumbledore stated. "This is supposed to be a safe place for everyone, but it's not."

"Do you think that Harry should go back to the States?" Severus asked.

"No," Dumbledore answered, "He's needed, as your father knows."

Severus glared at him and said, "I don't like this, Albus."

"I know that you don't, but there's nothing that we can do," Dumbledore told him. "With Sirius Black after Harry's blood, the best place for him is here. I will have a talk with Miss Granger's mother about something that we can use."

"Very well," Severus said and then the door opened and in walked his brother and his friends.

"We already know," Dumbledore told them.

"I thought the magical protection was supposed to work," Miss Granger told him.

"We thought as well, but I need a word with your mother," Dumbledore told her.

"Is this about trying to find some type of protection?'

"Yes, Miss Granger, it is," Dumbledore told her.

"Then I'll call on her," Miss Granger said.

Miss Granger turned around and chanted in Ancient Greek. The air turned cold and then suddenly a figure appeared.

"You wanted to see me, Albus?" Hecate said.

"Yes, my lady," Dumbledore said, "I need to know why the magical protection that we worked on is not working."

"Because it's not approved by the gods," Hecate answered, "I do have something that will be able to help but only Hermione can use it."

"What is it, mother?" Miss Granger asked.

"My chalice," Hecate answered, "I'll let you use it and with it you must use your blood to make the protection. Only this will save the demigods."

"Then I'll do it," Miss Granger said.

"We must make sure that no one finds out," Dumbledore said, "Blood rituals have been banned by the Ministry."

"And why's that?" Miss Granger asked.

"Because it's linked to the dark arts," Dumbledore answered.

"Great, another thing that people can use against me," Miss Granger moaned. "But I'll do it."

"Good," Hecate said, "Now make sure that you drink something to replenish the blood that your going to loose."

"I'll make sure that she does," Severus promised.

"Very well," Hecate said and she made her goblet appear. "You must follow the directions in the book on page 1,268. Once you've used the chalice will return to me."

Miss Granger took out the book and flipped it through to the page. She read it over and then turned to Severus.

"I need to use it throughout the boundaries of the grounds."

"Which will require you to fly, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

"I can help her."

"Zeus, will knock you out of the sky," Hecate reminded him. "I was thinking about getting Lou Ellen to come and be with you during the process. She's not with the others on their quest to Greece."

"Then do it," Dumbledore said, "I want this school to be safe for all demigods."

Hecate vanished, leaving her chalice behind.

"You'll be able to do this, Hermione," Potter said.

"I know," Miss Granger said, "But that doesn't mean that I'm not worried."

"I know!"

Severus cleared his throat and said, "We still need to talk about something on Saturday."

"If this is about-."

"Not here!" Severus snapped.

"Fine!" Miss Granger snapped and she stormed out of the office.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Blame my father," Severus said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Another chapter done. I hope that you like and see you around.


	6. Lou Ellen Arrives

Title: Hermione and Harry's Third Year

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione, daughter of Hecate, and Harry, son of Hades come back for their third year. They must protect themselves from Sirius Black, who wants Harry dead, a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover and sequel to Hermione, Daughter of Hecate.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 6: Lou Ellen Arrives

For the next couple of days all the demigods were worried about Hermione and the blood ritual that she had to do. Lou Ellen coming was something that they could look forward to. On Saturday Hermione had to head to Professor Snape's office to 'talk' about whatever Snape wanted to talk to her about. She had a funny feeling that it was about what happened on the train.

"Enter," came Snape's cold voice.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the office door, and entered.

"Sit," he ordered and she walked over and sat down. "I believe you know why you're here."

"Um."

"Um, is not an answer," he said. "This is about what you two were doing on the Hogwarts Express."

Yep, that was what it was about.

"Do you think that you two can have sex without me knowing about it," he spat. "Your only thirteen, not an adult."

"I know how old I am, sir," Hermione said.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, Miss Granger," Snape spat. "You know that Sirius Black wants to kill Harry for being a demigod and yet-."

There was a knock on the door and Snape coldly told them to enter. The door opened an in walked Dumbledore and Lou Ellen.

"Sorry to interrupt your yelling, Severus, but I brought her down as soon as she arrived," Dumbledore told him.

"Thank you," Snape said. "We are not done, Miss Granger. Take her out of here so that she can talk to Lou Ellen."

"Of course, Severus," Dumbledore said and Hermione was so glad to leave.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what was that all about?" Lou asked Hermione.

"Nothing, Severus being a jerk," Hermione told her.

Lou gave her a look and then said, "Okay, if you say so."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked her.

"Nothing," she said. "Just seems that Severus is acting like a big brother, that's all. There's really not that many children of Hades around."

"Well he didn't need to act like a total jerk," Hermione told her.

Lou crossed her arms and asked, "Would you say the same thing if it was your sister or brother?"

"Well, no," Hermione said.

"Then you understand how he feels," Lou told her. "Now lets talk about this ritual that mother wants us to do."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I understand how you feel, Severus," Dumbledore said. "And I would be upset as well."

"They don't think," Severus told him.

"Naturally," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure that you remember that you were like that at one time."

Severus said nothing and Dumbledore knew that he had been right.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Put those two on a tight leash," Severus answered.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "You know that won't work. If they are determined to do this again, they will do it again."

"Then what do you suggest that we do?" Severus asked him.

"Leave that up to me," Dumbledore told him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. If I make any mistakes, then forgive me.


	7. Attack On Hogsmead

Title: Hermione and Harry's Third Year

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione, daughter of Hecate, and Harry, son of Hades come back for their third year. They must protect themselves from Sirius Black, who wants Harry dead, a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover and sequel to Hermione, Daughter of Hecate.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 7: Attack On Hogsmead

"Okay, the ritual will take place next Saturday," Dumbledore told them.

"Yes, Lou and I have been working on it and memorizing the ritual," Hermione told them.

"Good," Severus said. "I want to forget about monsters for a couple of months."

Hermione told Dumbledore everything that they had done, though, thankfully, this meant that Severus had forgotten about the conversation. A first! Lou told them that she would be making sure that Hermione drank the blood potions so that she wouldn't fall off the broom. Hermione made it known that she hated flying.

"Are you worried that she'll be shot out of the sky," Harry said.

"No, I'm not," Dumbledore told him. "I'm sure that Hecate has told the other gods to leave Hermione alone."

"And he doesn't want Athena and the others mad at him," Hermione added and Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but I still don't like this."

"I know that you don't, Harry, but this is the only way," Dumbledore told him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione knew that Harry was worried about her and thankfully the extra classes that she was taking pulled her mind away from what Harry was feeling. She really loved him, but, he had to understand that there were things that he couldn't do for her. Making sure that this ritual worked was something that only she and Lou Ellen could do.

"I know that he's worried about you," Neville said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I can't handle myself."

"I know that he doesn't mean that you can't handle yourself," Neville went on.

Hermione sighed and said. "For a son of Demeter, you really need to work on your pep talks."

"Thanks, I think," Neville said.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione told him. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure," Neville said and Hermione left him alone.

That night Hermione had a horrible nightmare. She was standing on a cliff and seeing Hogwarts run over by monsters. People were dying and she saw Harry being cut into two. She screamed out his name, tears flooding her face, and then she woke up….to McGonagall's worried face.

"Miss Granger, what happened?" she asked.

"A demigod dream," she told him. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore had an alarm put up in your dorm," she told her. "It went off when you started screaming and I used the fireplace to come in here."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"No problem," she said and then she left.

The next day Hermione, Harry, Neville, and the others were in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin was covering a new creature for them. Thank the gods it wasn't a monster. Hermione told Harry what had happened at breakfast and he went nuts, like she expected that he would.

"It's not a big deal, Harry," Hermione told him.

"Not a big deal, you had a dream about Hogwarts being run over by monsters," Harry told her. "Don't tell me that nothing is wrong or that it's not a big deal."

Hermione winced at his tone but Neville asked. "Does Dumbledore know about your dream?"

"I'm sure that Professor McGonagall told him," Hermione said.

"Well then he'll know what to do," Neville reasoned.

Hermione doubted that anything that Dumbledore could think of would work.

Pulling herself back to the present she looked at Harry, who was tense. His ADHD and Dyslexia was probably in overdrive, just like hers was. She really hoped that he wasn't about to do something stupid. When the bell rang Professor Lupin held Hermione back.

"I'll see you guys later," she said.

"I'll wait outside," Harry told her.

Hermione nodded and he and Neville left.

"Minerva told me what happened last night," Remus said.

"I'm sorry about worrying people," Hermione told him.

"I know that you're sorry about worrying people, but Lou said that this ritual was very powerful. I'm worried that you might end up getting killed."

"I'm sure that Lou will make sure that doesn't happen," Hermione told him.

He sighed and said, "I know that, but I can worry about you."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"So how did your talk with Severus go?" Remus asked.

"Well," Hermione lied.

"Then you know not to do it again," Remus said.

"Yes," Hermione said and then she left before Remus allowed her to leave.

She just hoped that Remus didn't ask Severus about the talk.

On Saturday Hermione and Lou took the stock of Blood Replenishing Potions and two brooms. Hermione prayed to Hecate, asking her to protect her, and then she made the first cut. She hissed in pain as the blood flowed into the chalice. She forced it to continue to flow until it was full. She drank down the first one, feeling better at once.

"I'll read the spell and you let the blood fall," Lou told her.

"No problem," Hermione said and they kicked off the ground.

They started at the main gate, Lou speaking the words as Hermione let the blood flow to the ground. A shimmer pool of light came from the fallen blood and followed them as they worked it. When the chalice was full she cut herself again and let the blood flow into it once more. Drinking more of the potion she let that fall, Lou Ellen chanting.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"It's working," McGonagall said.

Everyone was watching the new wards go up and Harry saw the concerned look on Dumbledore's face.

"Are you alright, sir?" Harry asked.

"I'm worried that Sirius Black is going to use this ritual to get in," Dumbledore told him.

"I know, I'm worried about that as well," he said. "But even if he did get in, we can stop him."

"Let's hope that your right, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Minerva, when Hermione and Lou are done send Hermione to the Hospital Wing."

"Yes, Albus," McGonagall said and then they went back watching it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione was starting to feel weak, even though she had drunk several vials of Blood Replenishing Potion. They were now flying over the sea, the wards going up as they went. Lou pressed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and that gave her the strength to continue. Finally they made it back where they started and the last drop of blood fell. The chalice vanished and Hermione blacked out.

When she came to she was in the hospital wing, feeling weak. Harry was looking at her and she wondered how long he had been there.

"What day is it?" Hermione asked.

"Nearly Halloween," Harry told her. "You've been out for two weeks."

Hermione stared at him and then set back. Two week, she had been out that long.

"The wards?" Hermione asked.

"Their secured," Harry answered, "Lou Ellen returned back to camp."

"Send her a thank you," Hermione told him.

"I will," Harry said. "Hermione, I got worried about you when you didn't recover like Lou told us that you would."

"I guess none of us knew how powerful the ritual would be," Hermione told him.

"That's what Lou said," Harry told her. "But, gods, I'm glad that you're alive."

Hermione smiled at him and then she fell back to sleep.

Hermione was released on Halloween and she was determined to enjoy herself. In Gryffindor tower everyone was glad that she was back. Only Harry and Neville knew that she had done a ritual to protect the school from monsters.

"Are you going to Hogsmead?" Neville asked her.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Are you coming, Harry?"

"Of course," Hermione said, smiling at him. "I'm glad that we don't have to worry about the monsters anymore."

"Until we return to the States," Harry said.

Hermione had to agree with that, though she didn't voice it.

So ten minutes later Hermione, Harry, Neville, and the others were heading to Hogsmead. For Hermione, she hadn't been here since Ginny, in the form of a gorgon, had attacked the village. If it hadn't been for Draco, she was sure that she wouldn't have killed her. The village wasn't as packed as Hermione thought it might be. Hermione and the others went into Honeydukes and bought some candy.

"These look like fun," Neville said.

They were little puffy things that nothing written on them. The woman gave them free samples of them, with a smile on her face.

"What do they do?" Hermione asked her.

"They make you float above the ground," she told her.

"Great," Harry said. "I'm going to give some to Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"Make sure that you share some with Severus," Hermione told him.

"Don't worry, I will," Harry promised.

They left Honeydukes and headed for the Three Broomsticks. Suddenly Hermione's senses went on high alert and she saw Harry taking his sword out.

"This doesn't feel like a monster coming," she told them.

"Then who could it be?" Harry asked her.

A series of hexes coming their way told them. Sirius Black had arrived in Hogsmead.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Wow, this is the longest chapter that I've written.


	8. Getting Away

Title: Hermione and Harry's Third Year

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione, daughter of Hecate, and Harry, son of Hades, come back for their third year. They must protect themselves from Sirius Black, who wants Harry dead, a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover and sequel to Hermione, Daughter of Hecate.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, you really make my day. Happy first day of Summer.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: Getting Away

Harry and Hermione shadowed to a corner to get away from the hexes that was coming their way. Sirius was looking this way and that and then said, "Your dark magic won't save you, Potter."

"Great, he thinks that I'm a dark wizard or something," Harry said.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked him.

"We need to get away from here," Harry told her. "Let's shadow to the Headmaster's office."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Hermione said and they held tight and the shadows covered them and they were gone.

They appeared in the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore at once on his feet. Harry felt himself pass out and didn't come to until much later. When he awoke he found his brother setting in a seat, looking grave.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You were attacked in Hogsmead," Severus told him. "I'm going to say that I'm not happy about that."

"I know," Harry said, the memories flooding him. "Is Hermione okay?'

"She's fine," Severus said. "Dumbledore told me to tell you to come to his office when your better."

"Thanks," Harry said and Severus got up and left.

It took three days before Madam Pomfrey was willing to let him go. Once he was out of the wing he hurried to the Headmaster's office. Upon arriving he found several people that he didn't know, or he thought he didn't know.

"Harry, this is Kingsley and Alister," Dumbledore told him.

"Pleasure," Harry said.

"Dumbledore told us what happened in Hogsmead," Alister told him.

"Did you catch him?" Harry asked.

"He got away," Kingsley told him. "This is not good!"

"Harry, I think that you should head back to Camp," Dumbledore told him. "Until term begins again and the Ministry can provide proper protection."

"Can Hermione come?" Harry asked.

"That would be advisable," Alister said. "Not that we're saying that she's bad."

"Of course not," Harry said. "I'll leave tonight."

"Thanks, and I'll have Severus go with you as well," Dumbledore said. "Sirius will use the fact that your Severus brother against you."

Harry nodded and then left the office, wanting to tell Hermione.

He found Hermione reading a book in the Gryffindor common room. He sat down and she looked up from her reading.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore wants us and Severus to head back to Camp," Harry told her. "I know that he's afraid that Black is going to attack us again. He said that we can come back when term begins."

"But-I understand," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Harry said, knowing that she hated the idea of leaving her studies. "We'll leave tonight."

"I'll get packed," Hermione told him and she got up and left.

Several hours later Harry, Hermione, and Severus appeared outside the barrier. They hurried up the hill and through the barrier, the camp appearing before them.

"I'm going to miss Hogwarts while where stuck here," Hermione told them.

"I know, but it's not safe," Harry said. "Not with Sirius Black trying to kill me."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it," she told him.

Harry understood.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you think that we're doing the right thing," Remus asked.

"I know that we are," Dumbledore said. "I'm not having Sirius attacking Harry and Hermione. He needs to be caught and sent to Azkaban."

"And Harry worked so hard to get him out."

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "I doubt that he cares about that."

"I guess your right," Remus said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that their gone," Neville said to Luna and Draco.

"I wish we had gone," Draco said.

"I agree, but Sirius isn't after us," Luna said. "He's after Harry and Hermione."

Draco shook his head and asked, "What did they do to him?"

"Simple, they weren't born normal," Neville answered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer.


	9. Winter Meeting

Title: Hermione and Harry's Third Year

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione, daughter of Hecate, and Harry, son of Hades come back for their third year. They must protect themselves from Sirius Black, who wants Harry dead, a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover and sequel to Hermione, Daughter of Hecate.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 9: Winter Meeting

The weeks went by really quickly for Harry, Hermione, and Severus. Hermione spent her time reading up in her book and practicing her spells. Harry and Severus went on quests for Hades and more and more kids were showing up. Soon all the cabins were crowded with kids, and even some adults. Albus came to visit in November, stating that the Dementors would be in place before January.

"Are you sure that's okay," Hermione said. "Mum told me that the Dementors work for Hades."

"That's what I heard," Dumbledore said. "But we need them."

"I hope they don't try and suck Harry's soul out," Hermione said to him.

"I was told that they wouldn't," Dumbledore said, "But one can't be too careful with them."

"Great, just great," Harry muttered.

On the Winter Solstice Harry, Hermione, and Severus went up to Mt. Olympus to go to the annual meeting. Since Hades was allowed to come he was there when they arrived. They took their places and the meeting started.

"Any godly business that we need to talk about," Zeus said.

"Nothing," they all said.

"And now lets move to things affecting our children," Zeus told them. "I've been watching things down in England and I'm not happy with this mortal Sirius Black."

"Trust me, Lord Zeus, neither am I," Severus said.

"And how their using my Dementors," Hades snarled. "They stole them from me!"

"We know dear," Persephone said.

"I'm not a fan of this but what are we to do?" Hermione asked.

"Drag Black ass down to the Underworld?" Hades suggested.

"Sounds like a very good idea," Harry said.

"Work on an accident to cause Black to die," Zeus said. "I will not have this man trying to kill our children."

All the gods nodded in agreement and then it was voted on. Every god and goddess voted for the death of Sirius Black.

When the meeting was over the three of them headed back to camp. Everyone was getting ready for Christmas. Harry was excited about celebrating it here, with his family.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but the next one will be longer.


	10. Destroying The Ring

Title: Hermione and Harry's Third Year

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione, daughter of Hecate, and Harry, son of Hades come back for their third year. They must protect themselves from Sirius Black, who wants Harry dead, a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover and sequel to Hermione, Daughter of Hecate.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 10: Destroying The Ring

Christmas came and went and soon everyone that had to go back to classes, home, wherever, was getting ready to return. Harry was looking forward to going back even though it would put him back into Black's sights. On the last day before everyone had to come back he was summoned, along with Severus, down to Hades kingdom.

"You wanted to see us," Harry said.

"Yes," Hades said. "I didn't want to tell the other gods this but I need a ring destroyed. In-fact I want you to spend the next couple of months destroying a ring and a locket. They contain soul fragments that must be destroyed."

"It would be a pleasure," Severus told him.

"I thought you would feel that way," Hades said. "Now the ring is located at the Gaunt House. Your abilities will take you both there. We don't have long before Tom Riddle is due to return to the land of the living. I want all of them gone before that time."

"And then all we have to do is drag him down to the Underworld," Harry said.

"It's not going to be that easy," Hades warned. "I'm sure that Tom will most likely know that you're both demigods, thanks to that damn Black. Find another way to ensure that he enters my kingdom."

"We'll work on it," Harry promised.

"I know that you will," Hades said and they both left his kingdom.

Finding the Gaunt House turned out to be easy, though Harry could have done well without the monsters. Three monsters attacked them, all Roman versions of their Greek counterparts. Harry almost got sliced in the arm by a Roman Fury and then two harpies decided to make them both suffer. Harry was personally glad to get to the Gaunt house.

"I hope we don't have to go and find the locket so soon after this," Harry told Severus.

"I agree, I hope not either," Severus said.

The ring had a Compulsion Charm on it but Harry and Severus were immune from them. Harry took out his sword and slashed it open. The thing screamed and then exploded. The smell of dark magic vanished, leaving the room just normal looking. They both shadowed out and headed back to camp.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where's Harry at?" Hermione asked Lou.

"I don't know," Lou answered. "Though I thought that they would have been back with you guys."

"I think that Hades wanted to talk to them," Sandra, daughter of Athena said.

"Great, just great," Hermione muttered.

"I'm sure that he'll be back," Lou said.

"I hope so," Hermione said. "I really do."

The next morning Hermione heard that both Harry and Severus had come back, both tired from shadow traveling and in need of rest. She knew that Harry would tell her what had happened once he was better.

"I wish the seven would finally come back," Sandra said.

"I know," Hermione agreed. "But at least Harry and Severus are back."

"So are you going back to Hogwarts?" Lou asked her.

"I'm going to inform the Headmaster that I'm coming back," Hermione told her. "I'm looking forward to being able to get back to my studies. I've missed so much."

"You'll do fine," Lou assured her.

"Thanks, for your assurance."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

When Harry woke up a note was waiting on him. He put took the letter and saw that it was from Hermione. He opened it up and read:

Harry,

I'll see you back at Hogwarts when you and Severus wake up.

Hermione

Harry folded the letter and pocketed it. He then slowly got out of bed and saw that Severus was stirring. He then left and headed back to Hades cabin. He packed everything up in about ten minutes, making sure that he had everything that he needed, and had just closed his trunk when Severus appeared.

"Going back to Hogwarts without me," Severus said.

"Of course not," Harry said, picking up his trunk. "When I left you were stirring, so I decided to start packing."

"Has Hermione gone back to the school?" Severus asked him.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Good, at least we know that she's safe," Severus said.

He packed up his things with a wave of his wand and then shrunk both his and Harry's things. They both left in a hurry.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore sensed when Severus and Harry had arrived. The doe in the distance told him that Severus had cast the Patronus Charm. He smiled; glad to have his Potions Master back. Truth be told, Slughorn was a nightmare. When Severus entered his office he offered him a lemon drop.

"No, thanks, Albus," Severus said, setting down.

"Well one can try," Dumbledore said, "So what happened while you were gone?"

"We destroyed a Horcrux!" Severus told him. "It was in a ring!"

"Tom made more," Dumbledore said.

"After what happened last year, you should of known that he had made more," 'Severus told him.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it," Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "Well that's two down. Did your father mention others?"

"He mentioned a locket," Severus said. "I do hope that's the only ones that are left."

"Me too," Dumbledore said, "Me too. Anyway, I'm glad to have you back. Slughorn was being his usual self."

"In other words…annoying," Severus pointed out.

"Now, Severus, he's not annoying just-."

"Annoying," he supplied.

"Fine, he was annoying," Dumbledore said.

"Good, glad that you agree," Severus said. "So any more sighting of Black?"

"No, thank the gods," Dumbledore said. "But I'm worried that he'll find a way past the Dementors. We all know that he's an Animagi."

"Yes, we do," Severus agreed.

"I've told the Ministry and they said that we have to watch out for the big dog," Dumbledore said. "Not one Auror will help us."

"So they expect us to do the job for them," Severus snarled. "Outrageous."

"I agree," Dumbledore said. "That's why I would like Miss Granger to help out. Maybe she can find a spell that will help us locate him."

"Sounds like a good idea," Severus said. "I'll talk to her about it."

"Thanks."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: If I made any mistakes, then I'm sorry. The sequel will, hopefully, not have them.


	11. Binns Leaves

Title: Hermione and Harry's Third Year

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione, daughter of Hecate, and Harry, son of Hades come back for their third year. They must protect themselves from Sirius Black, who wants Harry dead, a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover and sequel to Hermione, Daughter of Hecate.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 11: Binns Leaves

Soon things returned to normal, or as normal as could be. Neville and Draco talked about what they had done over Christmas break, Draco talking about how badly his father and mother were taking not having magic.

"What's left of the Ministry is trying to help but he keeps waving his wand, thinking that something is going to happen," he said. "He blames me for what happened."

"Well if he didn't hate anyone that wasn't magical then this wouldn't have happened," Hermione told him.

"I know that, but he won't listen," Draco told her. "And he said that I can live at Camp for all he cares."

"What did you tell him?" Harry asked.

"I told him that I would and take all the money with me," Draco said. "He didn't like that, since he likes his money. So I'm having someone help them out with things so that they can do things that they normally were able to do. Thank the gods they still know how to dress themselves and the house elves still listen to them."

"Well I'm sure that they'll get use to it all."

"So any monster attacks?" Harry asked, wanting to change the subject.

"No, thank the gods," Draco said. "I don't think that my parents could take that."

"I still don't understand why these monsters just didn't leave when the gods went to the New World," Hermione wondered.

"I'm wondering that as well," Neville said. "I mean, I don't have to worry as much because my mum is Demeter, but still-."

"I know what you're talking about," Draco cut in. "I thought that the monsters would attack me but nothing."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the fact that once their killed they show up in the States?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Harry said. "There hasn't been a monster attack since my first class in Earth Studies. Maybe they were the only ones."

"Gods, I hope so," Hermione said. "I would hate anymore to pop up."

"Or maybe their waiting for us and then show their faces."

"Neville, I hope that you're wrong," Draco said. "Because that's going to be one huge mess."

Harry and Hermione both agreed.

During Charms Harry asked Hermione if she had been having anymore dreams about him dying. She shook her head and made her toy cat sing a ditty little tune, giving Gryffindor ten points. When the lesson ended everyone left and headed for History of Magic.

"This is going to be another lesson that I'm going to fall asleep in," Harry told her.

"Yeah, another hour of goblin wars," Hermione said. "But at least we don't have to put up with him forever."

"I wonder if I can get him to do something interesting," Harry wondered.

"Oh no, your not going to use your powers to get him to do something," Hermione said, giving him a look that told him that he better not.

"It will make things more interesting," Harry told her.

"No, you're not going to scare him."

"Hermione, why are you worried about him?" Harry asked. "He's defying death and deserves this."

Hermione sighed and said, "Fine, but don't suck him into the Underworld."

"I promise," Harry said and then they walked into class.

When they entered Professor Binns took roll and had just begun to speak when Harry stood up and walked over to his desk. Binns shook when he saw Harry and looked like he was going to have a heart attack, if he wasn't already dead.

"W-W-What do you want?" he stammered.

"Teach something more than Giant Wars," Harry said. "If you don't, then I'm sure that father would be more than happy to see you."

Binns shook even more and then screamed, "I QUIT!" and bolted through the wall.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"Oops," Harry muttered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"I must admit that was funny," Dumbledore said to Severus when he heard what had happened in History.

"That wasn't funny," Severus said. "So what are you going to do now?'

"Well I have to find a new History teacher," Dumbledore said. "I was thinking about having Narcissa Malfoy take over the position. She had very good marks in History when she was in school."

"And have you forgotten that she doesn't have any magic."

"And have you forgotten that you don't need magic to do the class," Dumbledore reminded him.

"Fine, you win," Severus said.

"I knew I would," Dumbledore said and Severus glared.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Heard what happened in History," Draco said during dinner.

"And I'm mad at Harry for doing it," Hermione told him.

"Hermione, I told you that I didn't mean to do it," Harry told her.

Hermione huffed and said, "Well who are we getting to take over for him?"

"I have no idea, but it seems that Dumbledore might have found someone," he said.

"I hope someone alive," Neville said.

"Draco, how do you know that Dumbledore found someone so quickly?" Harry asked him.

"Your brother told me," Draco answered.

"Which one?"

"Severus, who else," Draco asked.

"I thought so," Hermione said. "I mean, Dumbledore would have told him if he had found someone."

"Well let's hope this person is good."

"Me too," Harry said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"We need someone to teach History, Narcissa," Severus told her.

"And why should I?" Narcissa asked.

"Because it will get you out of this house," Severus said. "I'll make sure that you have a portkey that will take you to the school."

"And what about the Dementors?"

"Dumbledore told me that nothing will happen to you," Severus assured her. "And you'll be arriving in his office, so, no Dementors."

"I think that you should do it," Lucius said.

"Only if Lucius is with me," Narcissa told him.

"Fine, he can come as well," Severus said.

"Then I'll get packed," she said and she hurried up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about forcing her to take this job," Severus told him.

"I know and I'll admit that I have to get out of here," Lucius said. "I don't know why I don't have my magic anymore, but I want to protect my wife."

"Lucius, I heard what you said to Draco," Severus said.

Lucius looked at him and asked, "And what did my magical son say?"

"That you hate him because he still has magic," Severus told him.

"Yes, I do," Lucius said. "You know that Draco is not Narcissa's son."

"I know that, I met his mother," Severus told him.

"Then you know what drew me to her," Lucius said. "She was different and I loved things that were different."

"I understand that," Severus said. "But blaming your son for what happened is not helping things. He loves you both, even if Narcissa isn't his son."

Lucius sighed and said, "The Dark Lord will kill me when he comes back."

"Because you lack magic."

Lucius nodded and said. "I'm more afraid now then ever."

"Lucius, what if I told you that we found a way of making sure that the Dark Lord never comes back."

Lucius looked at him and asked, "How?"

"He made Horcrux, Lucius, to defy death. We are getting rid of them."

"WHAT!"

"That thing that you gave Ginny Weasley was a Horcrux," Severus told him. "I think that might have been a reason that you lost your powers."

"Do you think that the Horcrux did this to me?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know," Severus answered. "It could be."

"Then get rid of them all," Lucius said. "I don't want that man to ever come back."

"Then I will, old friend."

Narcissa appeared and Severus port keyed them to Hogwarts.

A house elf showed Narcissa and Lucius to their quarters and Severus headed back to the Headmaster's office to tell Dumbledore that she had arrived. He kept thinking about what Lucius said about why he thought he didn't have anymore magic. If he wanted to believe that the Horcrux caused him to lose his powers then that was his right. He hated the Dark Lord now and that meant that the Dark Lord didn't have his most prized supporter.

That would make the Dark Lord weak.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111

"So Lucius thinks that the Horcrux made him lose his powers," Dumbledore said when Severus told him what Lucius had said.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Good, very good," Dumbledore said, smiling. "It looks like Tom won't have his main supporter anymore."

"Do you think that the Dark Lord will return?" Severus asked.

"If Sirius decides that the Dark Lord can get rid of Harry Potter then I think that he'll be back," Dumbledore said. "That's why getting rid of them is so important."

"Well we have the locket left and I think that father will tell me if theirs anymore," Severus told him.

"And you'll let me know what he says," Dumbledore said.

"Of course," Severus agreed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: A nice long chapter. Hope that you like and if I made any mistakes then forgive me.


	12. Harry's Idea

Title: Hermione and Harry's Third Year

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione, daughter of Hecate, and Harry, son of Hades come back for their third year. They must protect themselves from Sirius Black, who wants Harry dead, a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover and sequel to Hermione, Daughter of Hecate.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: This is going to be a short chapter, sorry about that.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12: Harry's Idea

When Harry and the others arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast they noticed Narcissa eating with her husband. At once they all figured out that she was the new History of Magic teacher.

"Do you think they'll cause problems?" Harry wondered.

"No, they don't have anything that can be used to cause problems," Hermione said. "But I'm worried that they'll take points from Gryffindor just like Severus does."

"Severus doesn't do that all the time anymore," Harry pointed out.

"True, true," Hermione said.

When they were done eating they gathered up their things and headed to the Library. It was Saturday and they both wanted to get their work done. They found a table and then started looking for books that they knew would help them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how was your breakfast?" Dumbledore asked Narcissa and Lucius.

"It was better then I expected," she said. "I've already seen my classroom and office."

"Good, glad that you're impressed," Dumbledore said, smiling at them.

"Can I ask what happened to Binns?" Narcissa asked.

"He decided that he no longer wished to be Professor," Dumbledore lied. "He wanted to move on and so I allowed him to."

"I thought he would always be teaching," Lucius said. "He use to bore me out of my head. I was lucky that I even passed History."

"Well I'm hoping that with your wife being the new History Professor that we'll finally get students to stay awake. You can teach whatever you want as long as it's History."

"Thanks," Narcissa said. "I think that would be the best thing to do."

"Then I'll-."

A knock on the door stopped him and he called out, "Enter." The door opened and he saw that Harry was standing there.

"Can I have a word with you about something?" he asked.

"Very well, I think that should be-."

"No, I want them here," Harry said, "Because I think they might agree with me."

"Okay, what is it," Dumbledore said.

"I have a ton of money and I was in the Library, getting books for my homework, and I thought of something to use some of my money for."

"And what do you want to use your unlimited wealth for?"

"Well I understand that Death Eaters and Voldemort don't like Muggleborns because they know nothing about Wizarding ways. I was thinking about having a school open, a boarding school, to bring Muggleborns and Half-bloods and teach them the ways of the Wizarding World. That way they would know and wouldn't have to have things explained to them."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Lucius admitted. "If Muggleborns knew about our ways then Voldemort wouldn't have anything to complain about them about."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?"

"I'm positive," Harry answered.

"Then I'll talk to the Board of Governors and see if they agree to your idea," Dumbledore said.

"Thanks, and don't name it after me," Harry begged. "I don't want my name on anything."

"Well you would be considered the Founder," Dumbledore told him.

"Okay, only that," Harry said and he left.

"Well what do you think?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think that's the best idea that I've ever heard," Narcissa said. "If Muggleborns knew our ways then the word Mudblood would be taken away. You can't say anything bad about someone that's been schooled in our world."

"That I agree with," Dumbledore said. "The children would learn about our ways and how we do things. Then they would come here to finish their education. I think that Mr. Potter's got a good idea."

"I think so too," Narcissa said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what happened to you?" Hermione asked when Harry came back.

"I was giving Dumbledore an idea that will change things," Harry told her. "It's about time to take away Voldemort's weapon."

"And what's that?"

"His ability to make Pureblood wizards hate Muggleborn witches and wizards," Harry told her. "I think that Dumbledore will get the governors to agree to it."

Hermione gave him a look and then asked, "What was the idea?"

"A school for children under the age of eleven," Harry told her. "A school for those that are just experiencing accidental magic. I told him that there's no way that I want the school named after me."

"Sounds like a great idea, Harry."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said. "I think that my mother would be proud."

"I know she would," Hermione said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: If I made any mistakes, then I'm sorry. From now on I'll be working on one story, or one series, at a time.


	13. Getting Rid of the Locket

Title: Hermione and Harry's Third Year

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione, daughter of Hecate, and Harry, son of Hades come back for their third year. They must protect themselves from Sirius Black, who wants Harry dead, a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover and sequel to Hermione, Daughter of Hecate.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 13: Getting Rid Of The Locket

"So what business do you have for us, Albus?" one of the governors asked the Headmaster.

"Yes, Mr. Potter has brought it to my attention that he believes that Muggleborns and half-bloods that have not been raised in the Wizarding world should attend a school that will allow them to integrate into Wizarding society. I thought the idea was perfect and so I told him that I would come to you and pitch the idea."

"And why do you think that we want Mudbloods to know our ways," a witch asked.

"Because it would get rid of that word," Dumbledore said. "Think about it. Muggleborn and Half-bloods knowing our ways, our customs, everything. They could get tutored in magic and it would make their education a lot easier."

"I agree that it sounds like a good idea, but who would finance this endeavor?" one of the wizards asked.

"Mr. Potter has agreed to pay for the building of the school and I would help to find the teachers," Dumbledore told him.

Oh well Harry hadn't actually agreed with help finding the teachers, but I wasn't about to tell them that.

"I think it's a great idea," said another witch. "Teaching Muggleborns about our world should help with the racism."

"Well I don't agree," said the protesting witch. "Mudbloods have no business-."

"We know how you feel about them," said the wizard. "Who's in favor of this?"

Seven governors raised their hands, and I knew that I had them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

"Okay, so let's head out and destroy this locket," Severus told Harry.

"Do we have any idea where it's at?" Harry asked.

"I figure Black's house," Severus said. "The energy feels strong there."

"Let's hope that Black is not there," Harry said. "I'm not about to be hexed while trying to destroy Tom Riddle's Horcrux."

"I'll agree with you on that."

They shadow traveled to the Black House and found that Black was there. That meant that they would have to stay in the shadows until he left. For the next couple of hours Harry had to watch as this man ate, drank, talked to some shady people, and most importantly ranted about how much of a freak that Harry was.

"I'm going to find Potter and kill him," Sirius told the figure.

"Just make sure that you do it," the figure said. "We can't allow Potter to keep us from doing what we have to do."

Harry felt his anger boiling, but thankfully he held it back.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that Potter doesn't stop what we're about to do."

"Good!"

And the figure vanished.

"Damn, I'm out of milk," Sirius said and he grabbed something and left the house.

"Finally, that damn man is gone," Severus said, "Lets get this done before Sirius comes back."

"And while we're at it, I want to put something in this house that will cause it to explode. Sirius Black is so going to die."

Severus nodded and Harry muttered something in Ancient Greek. The fireplace turned blue and then returned to normal.

"When he sits down the whole thing will explode," Harry told him.

"Then let's get this locket and get out of here."

"Right," Harry said and they went looking for it.

The dumb thing was on the mantle, the feel of Tom Riddle's soul was coming off of it. Harry grabbed it and they both shadowed out of there and back to Hogwarts. They now had the locket and now all they had to do was destroy it.

"So where are we taking this thing?" Harry asked Severus.

"Down into a room that Salazar used," Severus told him.

"Great, and lets hope that this locket doesn't have a nasty surprise."

"I have a funny feeling that it will," Severus told him.

"Great, really, great," Harry said.

When they arrived in the room, which was larger than the Quidditch Pitch. It had black walls that were dotted with writing that Harry couldn't understand, a red floor and ceiling. Severus closed the door and then marched over and placed the locket on the floor.

"Stand back," Severus said and he chanted the spell that would activate the floor.

A large pentacle appeared, the locket in the middle. Making the sword appear he brought it down and the locket exploded. There was a huge amount of screaming, Tom's face appearing. It was then sucked into the Underworld and silence fell.

"His face didn't appear before," Harry said.

"That's strange," Severus muttered. "I guess we weren't paying attention."

"I guess not," Harry said. "Gods, I'm glad that's over."

"Me too," Severus said. "Come on, let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

Harry shuttered, even though he was use to the Underworld, this place felt far more dangerous then the Underworld could ever be. He was glad when the door was closed. The next day Harry got a letter from the governors. He opened it and read so that Hermione and Neville could hear.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We have agreed to your request to have a school opened so that children from muggle families and half-bloods that haven't been told about the Wizarding world can come and learn. We do hope that this will improve the children involved and the hate that some in the Wizarding World has for Muggleborns and half-bloods will end.

"It's signed by them all," Neville said, shocked. "And what's this idea that you have?"

"I wanted a place that children could go to so that they could understand our world," Harry told him. "I think by having them around wizards and magic then the weapon that Tom Riddle uses will no longer be around."

"Sounds like a good idea," Neville said.

"Thanks," Harry said and he put the letter away.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The next chapter will be the final one. I'm so happy for all the comments that I've gotten and I look forward to continuing this story with the final part of this trilogy.


	14. Going Back To Camp, Again

Title: Hermione and Harry's Third Year

Rating: T

Summary: Hermione, daughter of Hecate, and Harry, son of Hades come back for their third year. They must protect themselves from Sirius Black, who wants Harry dead, a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover and sequel to Hermione, Daughter of Hecate.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm not making any money.

Chapter 14: Going Back To Camp, Again

The next day Harry woke up to the news that Black's house had blown up. He had been so tired from everything that he hadn't noticed. Severus was pleased to inform Harry that Black was in the Underworld.

"He's heading for the Fields of Punishment," he told Harry.

"Great," Harry said.

The term came to an end, with Harry scoring good on all his tests. His highest was Earth Magic, which he was happy about. So soon it was time to head back to camp for another summer away from magical Britain.

"I'm glad to be going back," Hermione said. "And I'm glad the Dementors are gone."

"They really weren't much help," Dumbledore told them.

"I figure that much," Harry said. "I guess we were so good at coming back without him knowing that he just stayed at home."

"I'm surprised that he died in his home," Dumbledore said, giving Harry a look.

"Don't look at me, sir," Harry told him.

"Of course not," Dumbledore said.

So one by one they all left the grounds and arrived back at Camp. The Campers were waiting on them and with good news. The war with Gaea was over and they had won. So that meant that Percy and the others were back.

"Gods, I'm so glad," Hermione said.

"I know," Lou said. "I told them what happened while they were gone and they were shocked that you survived such a ritual."

"I bet Annabeth is going to start yelling at me," Hermione said, looking around for the blond hair girl.

"I doubt that," she said. "I told her that nothing bad happened to you."

"Thanks," she said.

"Well I'm heading to Hades cabin," Harry told them. "I'll see you guys around."

"See you at dinner," Lou told him.

"And I'll see you-."

"No, your not," Severus said. "Both of you, too young."

"Great, just great," Harry moaned.

"Don't worry, Severus is just worried about you," Hermione told him.

"Yeah, I figured that out," Harry said. "I sort of didn't miss it with the glaring."

"Move," Severus ordered and the two of them headed for Hades cabin.

Hermione really hoped that the next term would be better, normal. But you can't have that when you're a demigod.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111

A figure moved through the forest, heading for the place that he had been told where he would find him. Soon he would find Voldemort and bring him back; it was only a matter of time. Wormtail and Black might have failed, but he wouldn't fail. He would find his Master and then Hogwarts would fall.

THE END

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed the story and sorry about it being short. I hope that you're up for The Dark Servant, which I will upload once I'm done with Morrigan Potter and The Chamber of Secrets.


End file.
